The present disclosure is generally related to image guided medical procedures using a surgical instrument, such as an optical scope, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) probe, a micro ultrasound transducer, an electronic sensor or stimulator, or an access port based surgery.
In the example of a port-based surgery, a surgeon or robotic surgical system may perform a surgical procedure involving tumor resection in which the residual tumor remaining after is minimized, while also minimizing the trauma to the intact white and grey matter of the brain. In such procedures, trauma may occur, for example, due to contact with the access port, stress to the brain matter, unintentional impact with surgical devices, and/or accidental resection of healthy tissue. A key to minimizing trauma is ensuring that the surgeon performing the procedure has the best possible view of the surgical site of interest without having to spend excessive amounts of time and concentration repositioning tools and cameras during the medical procedure.
FIG. 1 illustrates the insertion of an access port into a human brain, for providing access to internal brain tissue during a medical procedure. In FIG. 1, access port 12 is inserted into a human brain 10, providing access to internal brain tissue. Access port 12 may include such instruments as catheters, surgical probes, or cylindrical ports such as the NICO Brain Path. Surgical tools and instruments may then be inserted within the lumen of the access port in order to perform surgical, diagnostic or therapeutic procedures, such as resecting tumors as necessary. The present disclosure applies equally well to catheters, DBS needles, a biopsy procedure, and also to biopsies and/or catheters in other medical procedures performed on other parts of the body.
In the example of a port-based surgery, a straight or linear access port 12 is typically guided down a sulci path of the brain. Surgical instruments would then be inserted down the access port 12.
Optical tracking systems, used in the medical procedure, track the position of a part of the instrument that is within line-of-site of the optical tracking camera. These optical tracking systems also require a reference to the patient to know where the instrument is relative to the target (e.g., a tumor) of the medical procedure. These optical tracking systems require a knowledge of the dimensions of the instrument being tracked so that, for example, the optical tracking system knows the position in space of a tip of a medical instrument relative to the tracking markers being tracked. This enables a camera system that focuses on the surgical site of interest to display an image of the surgical site on a monitor so that the surgeon can see the surgical site at the end of the access port.
Conventional systems have not offered robust automated camera systems that maintain a field of view of the camera on the surgical site. Consequently, the choice of end effectors for robotic camera tracking systems is limited. It would be desirable to have an end effector for a medical procedure positioning device that satisfies the needs of operating room in the context of the procedures mentioned above.